Valeera Sanguinar
Valeera Sanguinar war eine von König Varian Wrynns Gefährten in seiner Zeit als Lo'Gosh. Obwohl sie eine Blutelfe, und damit ein Mitglied der Horde, ist, genießt sie das Vertrauen des Königs. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie es ablehnt, im Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz Partei zu ergreifen, hat diese Blutelfe das Leben des Königs von Sturmwind schon mehr als einmal gerettet. Beschreibung Valeera gehört zu den Blutelfen, die aus dem Reich Quel'thalas stammen. Als ihre Eltern von Banditen getötet wurden, war sie auf sich alleine gestellt. Sie fing an zu stehlen, um sich ihren Lebensunterhalt zu finanzieren. Aber das Schicksal des Landes sollte sich ändern. Die Geißel fiel in das Land ein und die sonst so stolzen Hochelfen wurden manasüchtige Blutelfen. Valeera überlebte diese Zeit, bis sich die Blutelfen der Horde anschlossen. Viele neue Besucher kamen nach Quel’thalas, was für eine Diebin neue Einkünfte bedeutete. So stahl sie einmal eine Schriftrolle, bei der sie allerdings feststellen musste, dass diese Eigentum ihrer Familie war. Sie berichtete vom Rat von Tirisfal und ihrem Vorfahren Relfthra, der dort Mitglied war. Grenzenloses Universum: Valeera Sanguinar Valeera Sanguinar hatte mit Glück den Banditenangriff überlebt, bei dem ihre Familie umgekommen war, doch wusste sie nicht, wo sie Zuflucht finden könnte, da ihr Volk nach dem Angriff der untoten Geißel auf die Elfenhauptstadt von Quel'Thalas ausgelöscht war. Die junge Blutelfe schlug sich durch, bis sie wegen Diebstahls verhaftet und später an Rehgar Erdenwut verkauft wurde, der sie an der Seite des Nachtelfendruiden Broll Bärenfell und des Orcs Blutauge Rotfaust als Gladiatorin kämpfen ließ. Als Rotfaust getötet wurde, bildeten Valeera und Broll ein Team mit einem unter Gedächtnisverlust leidenden Menschenkrieger, der später als „Geisterwolf“ Lo'Gosh bekannt wurde. Schnell fand das Trio heraus, dass es sich bei Lo'Gosh um Varian Wrynn, den verschwundenen König von Sturmwind, handelte und begaben sich auf eine Reise, um sein Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen und ihn zurück auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei traten sie gegen den schwarzen Drachen Onyxia an, der das Königreich der Menschen insgeheim kontrollierte. Auf der Expedition belegte eine Assassine Valeera mit einem dämonischen Mal, das sie besessen und anfällig gegenüber dem Einfluss der Dämonen machte. Die Besessenheit verstärkte Valeeras in ihrem Volk verankerte Sucht nach Magie. Mithilfe des untoten Magiers Meryl Teufelssturm und Aegwynns, der früheren Wächterin von Tirisfal, die als Magierin die Macht erhalten hatte, Azeroth vor der Brennenden Legion zu beschützen, gelang es ihr jedoch, den Dämon auszutreiben. Nachdem er seine Krone zurückerhalten hatte, bot König Varian ihr eine Position als Beraterin in Sturmwind an, die Valeera unter einer Bedingung annahm: Sie würde nicht loyal gegenüber der Allianz, sondern gegenüber Varian Wrynn und seinem Sohn Anduin sein. WoW: Legion thumb|Als Champion der [[Halle der Schatten.]] Die Gladiatorin Valeera Sanguinar diente eine Weile lang treu in den Reihen von Varian Wrynns Leibwache. In WoW: Legion hat sie sich dem geheimen Schurkenorden der Ungekrönten angeschlossen und setzt ihre schattenhaften Fähigkeiten in ihrem Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion ein. Heroes of the Storm: Valeera (Charakterseite) Valeera Sanguinar kann von Schurken im Rahmen ihrer Klassenkampagne als Champion der Halle der Schatten rekrutiert werden. Sie ist ab Stufe 110 verfügbar und zählt als Meuchelschurke. Quest 110: Champion: Valeera Sanguinar Manche würden sagen, es gäbe keine geschicktere Attentäterin als Valeera. Garona wäre da vielleicht anderer Meinung, aber Valeeras Erfolge sprechen für sich. Sie ist ebenfalls für ihren Jähzorn bekannt, man sollte es sich also besser nicht mit ihr verscherzen. Valeera Sanguinar hat den Pfad des Meuchelschurken gemeistert. Sie ist ebenso überragend in der Anwendung von Giften und eine versierte Nahkämpferin. Wowhead: Champion: Valeera Sanguinar * 24px Valeeras Wille - Lederrüstung (Beine). Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klasse: Schurke. Zitat: "In jungen Jahren überlebte Valeera den Tod ihrer Eltern, ihre Gefangennahme und die Sklaverei. All ihre Feinde unterschätzten stets ihren Überlebenswillen." WoW: Battle for Azeroth Seit den Ereignissen in WoW: Legion arbeitet Valeera als Geheimagentin von König Anduin Wrynn und fungiert in WoW: Battle for Azeroth als Botschafter zwischen Horde und Allianz. Sie führt geheime Missionen aus, von denen nicht einmal der Anführer von SI: 7, Mathias Shaw, weiß. Während der Kriegskampagne in Patch 8.1.5 übermittelte sie Anduin einen Brief von Baine Bluthuf, der zur Rückkehr von Derek Prachtmeer zu Jaina führte. Jaina vertraute Valeera zunächst nicht, aber sowohl Anduin als auch Shaw versicherten, dass sie eine vertraute Freundin von Varian war. Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.2.5 erhält Valeera Sanguinar ein neues Modell. Vanion.eu: Patch 8.2.5 - Story & Modelle: Furorion, Calia, Valeera & Zekhan! (02.08.2019 Geschichte Valeeras Eltern wurden von Banditen getötet, als sie noch sehr jung war. Die junge Bluelfe schlug sich in der darauffolgenden Zeit mit Diebstählen durch, bis sie ersuchte, den Talisman eines Orc Schamanen zu stehlen! In dem darauffolgendem Kampf wurden mehrere Wachen schwer verletzt und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die junge Blutelfe, die keinen Fürsprecher hatte, als Gladiatorin an einen Orc verkauft wurde. Während des Transports lernte sie sowohl den Nachtelfen Broll Bärenfell, als auch den erinnerungslosen Varian kennen. thumb In Orgrimmar wurde sie zu einer Kämpferin ausgebildet. Als sie, Broll und Varian sich einen Namen gemacht und sich zaghaft angefreundet hatten, verkaufte der Schamane, dem sie gehörten, sie an einen anderen Herren. Valeera landete bei einer Tauren, welche es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ein Gladiatorenteam nur aus Frauen zu erschaffen. Doch die Blutelfe entkam aus einem geraubten Flügeldrachen und suchte nach ihren Gefährten, welche vor dem Schamanen geflohen waren. Valeera schaltete unter anderem einen Assassinen der Defias aus, welcher Varian töten sollte. Danach begleitete sie den König auf seinem Weg zurück zum Thron. Als die Expedition Valianz nach dem Angriff der Geißel auf Sturmwind aufbrach, war Valeera auch dort an der Seite des Königs, diversen Anfeindungen der menschlichen Bewohner zum Trotz. Sie hofft, das die Allianz und die Horde es schaffen, sich auf den gemeinsamen Feind zu konzentrieren, anstatt auf einander loszugehen! Valeera war später auch an der Seite Varians zu sehen, als dieser Unterstadt stürmte. Valeera die Gladiatorin Valeera hatte es auf einen ganz bestimmten Schamanen-Talisman abgesehen. Dieser versuchte Diebstahl sollte aber ihr Leben ändern. Als sie gerade versuchte, den Talisman zu stehlen, wurde sie erwischt. Der Schamane und die Wachen wollten sie festnehmen, aber Valeera widersetzte sich ihnen und kämpfte. In diesem Kampf gegen die Wachen stellte sie sich als beeindruckende Kämpferin heraus. Ein Sklavenhändler des purpurnen Rings aber sah diesen Kampf und hatte mehr mit ihr vor. Der Händler nahm sie in Besitz und bevor sie nur die Idee einer Flucht hatte, wurde sie schon an Rehgar Erdenwut verkauft. Dieser wollte sie als Gladiatorin für sich kämpfen lassen. right An ihrer Seite kämpften noch zwei weitere Personen, ein Orc-Krieger namens Blutauge und ein Nachtelf-Druide namens Broll Bärenpelz. Aber das Team veränderte sich bald schon. Blutauge starb im Kampf. Er wurde in einer rituellen Verbrennung bestattet. Broll erzählte Valeera in der Zeit alles, was er über Rhegar und Blutauge wusste. Auf einer anschließenden Reise fand Rhegar einen scheinbar schiffsbrüchigen Menschen, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er kämpfte gegen einige Krokodile, als er ihn fand, und besiegte sie alleine. Seine Wachen hatten ihm schon den Spitznamen Krokifutter gegeben. In Orgrimmar kam es zum Streit zwischen Valeera und Broll. Es ging um ihre Völker und um deren Kultur und Politik. Krokifutter hingegen schien das nicht sehr zu interessieren. Als Broll versuchte, Krokifutter mit einer Meditationstechnik zu helfen, wurde aller Erfolg von Valeera zunichte gemacht, da sie weiter streiten wollte. Am Tag darauf sollten Valeera, Broll und Krokifutter alleine im Ring trainieren, aber der Gladiatormeister Sparkeye (Deutscher Name liegt mir nicht vor) erhob ebenfalls Anspruch auf die Trainigszeit. So kam es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Gladiatorenteams. Das Problem war nur, dass Valeera die Bärengestallt von Broll blockiert hatte. Aber Krokifutter stellte sich als besserer Kämpfer als erwartet heraus und besiegte die Gegner. Der Klingenmeister Hyku Steeledge (Deutscher Name liegt mir ebenfalls nicht vor) wollte Rhegars Team töten und sah sie nur als Versager an. Aber auch der Klingenmeister fiel durch die Hand von Krokifutter. Die drei Kämpfer hatten sich so einen guten Ruf erkämpft und jeder durfte sich eine Waffe aus der Halle der Legenden aussuchen. Valeera wählte ein Paar gut verarbeitete Orcdolche. Sie reisten weiter Richtung Düsterbruch. Dort sollte das Turnier des Purpurnenen Rings stattfinden. Dort angekommen mussten sie auch schon bald kämpfen. Valeera bekam in den Einzelkämpfen einen Stacheleber als Gegner und besiegte ihn. Im Gruppenkampf aber erwartete sie ein schwerer Gegner. Ein Ogertrio der Gordunni stellte sich ihnen entgegen. In dem Kampf rettete Valeera Broll das Leben. Dies war der Moment, in dem aus den zwei Streithähnen nun Freunde wurden. Aber wieder entschied der Mensch, den sie Krokifutter nannten, den Kampf für das Team. In einem schnellen und brutalen Manöver tötete er einen Oger nach dem anderen. Dies brachte ihm den Ehrentitel Lo'gosh. Die Flucht thumb Die Strukturen im Team änderten sich und unter anderem sollte Valeera verkauft werden. Für 2.000 Goldstücke sollte sie in den Besitz von Halka Grimtotem wechseln. Sie wollte ein reines Frauenteam in die Arena schicken. Aber anders als Rhegar transportierte Halka ihre Gladiatoren mit Windreitern. Valeera aber schaffte es, ihren Wyver auf ihre Seite zu bringen und floh mit ihr. Sie folgte ihren ehemaligen Kameraden über Donnerfels und die Kriegshymnenschlucht zurück nach Theramore. Sie schaffte es, einen Auftragsmörder daran zu hindern, Lo’gosh zu töten. Aber sie verlor im Sumpf der Düstermarschen das Bewusstsein. Erst ein bisschen später wurde sie von Aegwynn gefunden und nach Theramore gebracht. Lo’gosh und Broll waren schon dort eingetroffen. Zu dritt erfuhren sie die wahre Identität von Lo’gosh. Er war niemand anders als König Varian Wrynn von Sturmwind. Nun tat sich da aber ein Problem auf, denn Varian Wrynn war angeblich gerade erst auf seinen Thron zurückgekehrt. Varian wollte seinen Thron zurückhaben und den Betrüger vom Thron jagen. Das etwas nicht stimmte, merkte auch der König von Eisenschmiede, Magni Bronzebart. Er erfuhr von dem zweiten König in Theramore und lud sie ein. Sie segelten so mit einem Schiff in Richtung des Hafens von Menethil. Die Sucht Die Schifffahrt blieb nicht ohne Zwischenfälle, denn Naga griffen das Schiff mit den dreien an. Aber die Arkane Magie der Naga ließ ein altes Laster der Blutelfen in ihr neu erwecken: Die Sucht nach Magie. Broll zerstörte die Waffen, mit denen die Meerhexen ihre Magie wirkten, aber es war zu spät. Als sie in Menethil waren, traf Valeera auf unschuldige Magier, die sie in einer Kneipenschlägerei besiegte und dann ihre Magie abzapfte. Mit einem Zwerg namens Thargas Ambossar zogen sie nach Eisenschmiede, aber auch dieser Weg war nicht ohne Gefahren. Ein Blutelfenhexenmeister versuchte, Valeera zu verführen, aber stattdessen wurde der Hexenmeister getötet. Broll half Valeera, indem er sie auf harten Entzug stellte. Dieser wurde aber durch eine Gruppe Dunkeleisenzwerge zerstört. Diese schickten Dämonen auf die Gruppe und sie absorbierte ihre Magie. Auf ihrer weiteren Reise half Magni Bronzebart den dreien, indem er ihnen ein Zeppelin besorgt hatte, das sie dann nach Eisenschmiede brachte. Dort angekommen, kam der Moment, in dem die Sucht der Gruppe nützlich war. Ein Auftragsmörder wollte Varian töten und trug einen magischen Dolch. Valeera spürte es und um an den Dolch zu gelangen, stach sie ihren Dolch in den Rücken des Mörders. Aber der Mörder war nicht das, was er zu sein schien, denn er war in Wirklichkeit ein schwarzer Drache. Broll vernichtete die Kreatur dann mit einem Blitz. Die Gruppe kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie Marshall Windsor aus den Schwarzfelstiefen befreien musste. Broll befürchtete, dass die Sucht von Valeera Probleme verursachen könnte und ließ sie in Eisenschmiede zurück. Sie hofften, dass Valeera dort ihre Sucht überwinden könne. Ein Traum sollte einiges bei ihr bewirken. Sie sah in diesem Traum ihre Eltern. Sie redete auf sie ein, dass sie enttäuscht wären, da sie mit Nichtblutelfen reiste und nicht nach der Macht der Magie gegriffen hatte. Aber zu ihrer Rettung erschien Aegwynn, der ihre Eltern als Dämonen enttarnte und vertrieb. Dies war die Heilung für Valeera. Onyxia Die anderen kamen mit Marshall Windsor zurück und zusammen zogen sich nach Sturmwind. Marshall Windsor hatte herausgefunden, dass Onyxia hinter all dem steckte und sich getarnt in Sturmwind aufhielt. Dort lief sie als Lady Katrana Prestor rum und führte mit Bolvar die Regierungsgeschäfte. Windsor enttarnte sie, was ihn sein Leben kostete. Sie fanden auch heraus, wer der andere Varian war. Onyxia hatte den König gespalten, so dass es zwei von ihnen gab. Leider hatte der Drache auch den Prinzen Anduin entführt. Jaina Prachtmeer half den zwei Varians, Valeera und Broll nun in den Hort der Brutmutter zu kommen. Als der Kampf begann, verschätzte sich Onyxia mit einem Zauber und fügte die beiden Varians zusammen. Dieser tötete den Drachen. Neue Heimat, neuer Job und neue Aufgaben König Varian Wrynn bot seinen Begleitern einen Platz in seiner Stadt Sturmwind an. Valeera war überglücklich, dass sie nun ein Zuhause hatte, aber Broll brach auf zur Mondlichtung. Es sollte noch eine Friedenskonferenz stattfinden, bei der sich Thrall und Varian trafen. Varian wollte, dass Valeera ihn begleitete und sie stimmte zu. Neben ihr kam auch Anduin Wrynn mit. Auf dieser Reise merkte sie, dass er - was den Kampf anging - nicht nach seinem Vater kam. Er war ein schlechter Nahkämpfer und sie gab ihm Messer zum Werfen. Auf der Friedenskonferenz erschien auf der Seite der Horde nicht nur Thrall. Er brachte den leicht aufbrausenden Garrosh Höllschrei und ihren ehemaligen Besitzer Rehgar Erdenwut mit. Rehgar war sichtlich überrascht über die beiden, schließlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass Varian in Wirklichkeit ein König war. Aber auch über Valeera war überrascht, da sie sich stark verbessert hatte. Leider sabortierte der Schattenhammerklan erfolgreich die Friedenskonferenz zwischen Horde und Allianz. Während Varian mit Thrall über den Verbleib einer Gefangenen stritt, wurde Valeera zur Leibwächterin des Prinzen. Med'an thumb Garona war diejenige, die Varians Vater tötete und sie war auch diejenige, um die sich Thrall und Varian stritten. So blieb Valeera in Theramore, um sie zu verhören. Sie wollte wissen, wer ihre Herren waren, aber Garona schlug ihr einen Handel vor. Sie wollte, dass Valeera ihren Sohn Med'an rettete - im Austausch dafür, dass sie alles sagen würde. Er sollte sich in Ahn'Qiraj befinden und dort reisten sie zusammen mit Meryl Winterstorm auch hin. Sie fanden Med’an an der Leiche des alten Gottes C’thun hängen und sie stellten fest, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden. Cho’gall hatte sie dort erwartet und es kam zum Kampf. Während des Kampfes stellte sich heraus, dass Valeera die Sucht noch immer nicht überwunden hatte. Sie begann, die Magie von Meryl zu absorbieren, bis dieser bewusstlos wurde. Cho'gall war sehr mächtig und konnte nicht besiegt werden, aber er war auch verzweifelt und hatte Angst zu verlieren. Er erkannte, dass der Blutelfenhexenmeister damals ein Zauber auf Valeera wirkte, das Siegel von Kathara’Natir. Er bot ihr an, ihre Sucht endgültig zu überwinden. Als Meryl ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, teleportierte dieser sie weg von Cho’gall. Me’dan und Meryl halfen Valeera, die Sucht zu überwinden. Der neue Rat von Tirisfal Lange Jahre war es her, dass es diesen Rat gab. Aber Jaina Prachtmeer, Aegwynn und Meryl Winterstorm gründeten diesen neu. Sie wollten Cho’gall und seinen Zwielichtshammerklan beschäftigen, damit die Horde und Allianz in Ruhe den Lichkönig und die Geißel bekämpfen konnte. Kurz bevor der Nexuskrieg ausbrach, wollten die drei auch ihre ersten Rekruten auswählen. Beschlossen wurden: Maarad als Vertreter der Paladine, Khadgar als Vertreter der Magier, Broll Bärenpelz als Vertreter der Druiden, Rohan als Vertreter der Priester, Krank Axeljink als Vertreter für die Ingenieure und Thrall, der für die Schamanen sprechen sollte. Thrall und Khadgar lehnten ab. Jaina übernahm die Vertretung der Magier. Für Thrall kam Rehgar Erdenwut. Aber auch die Verzauberer sollten einen Verteter im Rat haben und das wurde Dalynnia Wrathscar (deutscher Name liegt mir hier nicht vor). Und als allerletztes sollte Valeera eine wichtige Aufgabe kriegen. Sie war die Verteidigerin des Rats und sollte so für den Schutz sorgen. Der Nordend Feldzug Viel ist hier über Valeera nicht bekannt. Sie zeigte sich am Hafen von Sturmwind, um den tapferen Helden der Allianz mitzuteilen, dass sie sich auf den Kampf gegen die Geißel konzentrieren sollten und nicht gegen die Horde. Außerdem nahm sie an der Schlacht um Unterstadt teil. Der Alptraum Als der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum über Azeroth hinweg zog, hatte Broll Angst, dass Valeera erneut in ihre Sucht fallen könnte. Er besuchte Sturmwind und fragte Varian, wo sie sei. Varian konnte nur antworten, dass sie vor ein paar Wochen die Stadt verlassen hatte und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Galerie Valeera Sanguinar BLZ-AW2.jpg|Valeera Artwork VaaleraComic.jpg|Valeera im Comic Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum: Valeera Sanguinar * World of Warcraft Comic 01: Fremder in einem fremden Land. Walter Simonson, Ludo Lullabi, Sandra Hope. Panini. 20. November 2008. ISBN 3-86607-654-1 * World of Warcraft Comic 02: In den Klauen des Todes. Walter Simonson. Panini. 4. Dezember 2009. ISBN 3-86607-839-0. * World of Warcraft Comic 03: Angriff der Geißel. Walter Simonson, Louise Simonson, Mike Bowden. Panini Manga und Comic. 20. April 2010. ISBN 3-86607-994-X. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blutelf NSC Kategorie:Schurke NSC Kategorie:Blutelfenschurke NSC Kategorie:Halle der Schatten Kategorie:Champion